Fool
by Herbblade
Summary: He knew in that moment that he was everything he'd ever been told he was. He was an idiot. He was a fool. At last she achieved one coherent thought. Naruto. Now a two-shot!
1. Naruto

_Just a small tribute I made after reading the latest chapter. Written and edited while watching _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring._ I don't own that movie, btw. I mean, I own a copy but I don't own the franchise... I don't own Naruto either, but I'm working on it. _

_Alos: this whole oneshot might induce a sudden burst of knowledge for those of you not familiar with all the latest Naruto. Also known as _SPOILERS_. Read at your own risk._

_(*SPOILER*) In regards to the latest chappie from Kishimoto-sama: SHE'S NOT DEAD! I REFUSE to believe it until they show me the corpse, tears, funeral, tears, burial, tears, and another six months with her in the ground. Plus a bunch of LONG grieving processes._

_Take that, implied doom. =P (*END SPOILER*)_

--

Naruto felt a couple things slide into place. The blush. He should have known from the very beginning, just because of that. He'd seen it before on hundreds of girl's faces as they worked up the courage to approach Sasuke while he watched enviously.

He'd seen the look in Sasuke's eye: he'd known they were there and he had chosen to ignore them. Naruto blamed him for being so callous with people willing to be near him, but couldn't blame him for noticing the looks and the blushes. Only an idiot could have missed the way they stared at him and what it meant.

He was an idiot.

All that time as a kid he'd been jealous of the great Sasuke Uchiha, when he'd had one more person who'd honestly wanted to be with him, waiting for him to notice. He was an idiot.

And of course, even if he hadn't understood the clues, everyone else had tried to tell him.

All the way back to the Chunnin exams, in the preliminaries to the third round. She'd fought on and on, and Sakura had given him a strange look as she told him it was his inspiration that was pushing the young Hyuuga on. And he'd been confused, but he had let it go.

Naruto cursed himself. He'd surpassed Jiraiya in the Sage arts. He'd learned from an ex-ANBU, a Sannin, a large number of toads, and life lessons from several other colorful characters; and he'd missed_ her_!

And no one would tell him because it had been hers to tell.

He knew in that moment that he was everything he'd ever been told he was. Everything the villagers had said about him in his darkest moments. Everything his teammates said in exasperation or rage, everything that his rivals or enemies yelled at him when he messed up and they took their advantage.

That was when the rage welled up inside him, and he felt himself slip into the easiest path. It was his fault, yes. But not this part. Pein had done this to her. Pein had to pay for that. Pein had to pay for pinning him down, for not giving her a chance to pull him up to help before defeating her. Pein's blade: Pein's fault.

Pein would pay.

Naruto felt his consciousness leave and the fox's rear inside his mind. The pain and loss were the last thing he knew as rage overtook him and he welcomed the rush of power that came with the Kyuubi's cage weakening.

The fox growled, _Revenge?_ He said it hopefully, eagerly as he slid to the front of Naruto's mind.

_Revenge,_ Naruto agreed.

--

_Well... That was dark…_

_REVIEW! I've never really done anything like this before now… Mostly to get me out of my writer's block rut, so yeah… Plus, I had to react to that chappie. REVIEW!!_


	2. Hinata

_*SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 438*_

_So, basically I was asked both directly and indirectly to make another chapter of this. I was kind of like "?" when people put this story on Story Alert. _

_You can't sue me if I admit I don't own Naruto._

_But then I read the newest chapter and I was like 'HAHA! TAKE THAT, SUCKERS! SHE IS TOO ALIVE!!" Now if Sakura would get up and go GET her, my world would be fantastic. There will probably be another chapter of this story from the point of view of someone other than Naruto and Hinata, but for now please enjoy Hinata's point of view!_

_--_

There was darkness, and pain. But on the edge of her consciousness, Hyuuga Hinata felt more at peace than she could remember for a long time. She thought that if she opened her eyes, there would be a white, blurry edge to her vision. But she didn't open her eyes.

Enjoying her new sense of just resting and not moving or worrying, Hinata floated through her thoughts.

She was a fool, of course. Everyone had known how she'd felt about Naruto, and that was why Ko had told her she _couldn't_ go help Naruto. It hadn't mattered in the end, and he had known that it wouldn't in the back of his mind.

As she felt a hand on her shoulder, Hinata could almost see her mother. Uncle Hizashi was there as well, and his presence touched her. But with a totally different feeling then how she felt her family waiting for her, Hinata could also sense Naruto.

His presence seemed to be fading, but by following it, Hinata was unconsciously pulling herself away from death.

_Six tails?! What happened?!_

She felt blood trickling out of her mouth and pooling around her face.

_A large explosion and several crashes. Naruto's presence was closer for a brief second._

She fought to try and understand what she felt, through the vibrations in the ground and her feeling of Naruto's presence. She managed to open her eyes enough to see rocks and rubble. And her own blood.

_A large wave of energy from Naruto and an explosion farther away as something crashed through what remained of Konoha's wall._

At last she achieved one coherent thought. Naruto. She sank back into her dazed state, but there was a sadness to her mother's face now, and her hand left Hinata's shoulder. "Go on," she encouraged her daughter. "Live, Sunshine. Cling to your life, so that his rage will not have been for nothing."

_The loudest explosion yet, and Naruto's presence started moving towards the target of the attacks. His fading place in Hinata's mind troubled her. He couldn't go after Pein: he didn't know what he was doing._

Hinata could hear more clearly though, although after her first attempt she hadn't opened her eyes again.

_When he's like this he could attack anyone!_

The voice was wrong. Naruto hadn't attacked anyone: he had attacked Pein.

Hyuuga Hinata knew she was still dying. She knew that she was a weakling for dying so easily, and a disgrace for dying for some boy, and that she was a fool for following him, believing in him for years. He had never really seen her, and now she might never walk beside him like she'd dreamed.

But she knew that anyone who believed Naruto couldn't handle the spirit inside him was a bigger fool than she was. Hinata summoned all of her strength to stay alive to tell the voice that. To tell him that she'd always known it.

He could do anything.

--

_So… I don't know how I feel about this one. It's definitely different from the first part. This is more what I was thinking of when I first sat down to write Part I… But like Part I, this hasn't been overly-edited, and I'm just going to re-read it and post it._

_I did mention Hinata's name's meaning though, so YAYS! (Kind of… For those of you who don't know, 'Hinata' means sunny place.)_

_The new chappie did annoy me though, because I was all "YES, SHE'S ALIVE!" and then "THANK YOU! __**PLEASE**__ GO GET HER AND HEAL HER!!" and then Sakura was thinking about Yamato and I nearly strangled her. Seriously: GET. HINATA._

_So _anyway_, __**REVIEW**__! You know you want to!!_

_*/SPOILERS*_


End file.
